


埃米尔的苦恼

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 这份重量将伴随他一生。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	埃米尔的苦恼

离开波兰前，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的生活充满了磕磕绊绊的倒霉事，有些无足轻重，有些则足以把一个人的灵魂击垮。“当时我们都赞同他另谋出路，离开这个到处是心碎的地方。”他的母亲后来接受采访时说道。而在莱万自己看来，迄今为止人生最为持久的痛苦中的两个，一个是父亲的死，另一个发生在另一个国度，和波兰关系并不大。

八岁那年他被父亲领到邻居家，被一群狂热的大人夹在中间，懵懂地看了场“枪王”亨利的比赛。邻居家只有一台锈迹斑斑的老式风扇，转动时吱吱呀呀发出难受的声响，大人们索性关上它，让屋子变得闷热、潮湿，死气沉沉。“枪王”亨利的表现解救了这一切，这个年轻的足球运动员在赛场上大步流星，身形飘逸而难以捉摸，却有如神助般连为摩纳哥进了两球。他的父亲因为激动而满脸通红，嚷嚷着什么不清不楚的说辞，将手放在莱万瘦小的肩膀上，渗出来的汗液随即把那一块衣料浸得湿透。

父亲在莱万脑海中留下最为深刻的记忆之一就此与足球扯上了关系。这个被时间变得多少有些臃肿的前运动员，始终坚信自己的儿子一定也能成为运动巨星。他给他起了罗伯特这么个不太波兰的名字。父亲去世后的一段时期里莱万连所做的噩梦都是同一种场面，数不清的黑暗生物从地底破土而出，张牙舞爪地向他扑来，同时四面八方响起“罗伯特、罗伯特”的叫喊。“一个象征前途光明的姓名却不停地带来噩梦，实在是太奇怪了。”惊魂未定的莱万从床上坐起，小声嘟囔着，背部被冷汗浸透。他下意识将手放在枕边用于晨训的球衣上，求助般地看向睡在一旁的母亲和妹妹，后者睡得正酣，起伏的胸膛带出一阵阵规律稳定的鼻息。

数年后罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基给自己取了个化名埃米尔，那会他在德甲已经小有名气，他需要别人这么叫他，一来是为了躲避可能认出他的球迷，更深层点的意图则与那个梦境带来的阴影息息相关。他的同伴心照不宣地照做了，除了马尔科·罗伊斯，无论在球场、训练营还是聚餐场所，这个初回多特的德国年轻人都张扬地喊他莱万或罗伯特，绿眼睛里总带着一点笑，似乎在有意进行什么恶作剧一样。

你可以试着叫我埃米尔。第一次见面后不久莱万试图在私底下纠正他。你可以试着叫我马尔科，或者伍迪——很多人也喜欢这么叫我。罗伊斯仿佛没听见他在说什么。莱万很快发现自己无法对此产生多少怨言，或许他应该当场就骂出口，来给个下马威。但他在同一时间注意到德国人嘴角上扬的弧度很吸引人。如果他那时没有鬼使神差压下心里的不快，他和马尔科·罗伊斯多半也不会成为好友。生活里有不少东西属于无法控制的范畴，从小到大都是如此。他甚至不太可能认识罗伊斯，假如冰岛的火山没有恰逢其时爆发了那么一回的话。

罗伊斯正像多特蒙德的儿子，像那些热天午后从冒着烟的街巷里欢呼蹦跳着跑出来的男孩的合集。他在球场上昂首飞奔的身影，和他所擅长开的那类漫不经心的玩笑话一起，展现出一种凝固、永恒的少年态。他们第一次集训时，罗伊斯把球放在头上顶了一会，忽然冲着莱万的方向用力弹了过去，莱万一时没反应过来那是给他的球，狼狈地往旁边躲闪。德国人笑弯了腰，那模样就好像连世界也矗立他身后，冲莱万慢慢绽开了笑脸。  
他跟在罗伊斯背后走回休息室。一进里侧，队里的前锋马里奥·格策就迫不及待对着罗伊斯迎了上去，两个旧时好友旁若无人地交谈起来。莱万抬头看向天花板，有块漆皮已经剥落了。无伤大雅，他想。

“我不记得当初和马尔科是怎么熟起来的了，但我的建议是如果你想多了解他，可以从了解这个人开始。”马里奥·格策懒洋洋嚼着口香糖，身体深陷进沙发里摆弄了一会手机，然后才像想起什么似的，调出一张高清街拍递到莱万跟前。  
你喜欢听贾斯汀·比伯？第二天他遇到罗伊斯时忍不住问了一句。罗伊斯点点头。我喜欢古典乐，那我们正好互补，可以多交流一下心得。说完后莱万立刻别过脑袋，觉得自己简直像个白痴。无论如何，这一回的进展是突破性质的，两人告别前还一同唱了首love me，只不过断断续续走调得让人想不起原曲的节拍。

他和马尔科·罗伊斯的友情不到一年便陷入第一个低谷，理由是他在一个灰蒙蒙的午间对着罗伊斯和一整个俱乐部的人做了个称得上得体的道别。罗伊斯没明着说什么，但面对莱万时无论举手还是投足都显然冷了下来。莱万由着他耍小脾气，既然他们在一起的日子也不剩下多少。  
但罗伊斯与他之间的故作疏离的僵持状态也没有持续太久，因为这时发生了另一件意外，马里奥·格策转会了，直接后果是令莱万不得不在多特再留一个赛季。

罗伊斯在只有三人参加的、为格策举办的小型送别会上尽情放纵了一回，精神上的亢奋达到了一个令人担忧的程度，他一会搂紧格策的脖子不肯松手，一会又过来抱住莱万的腰。他拿起盛酒精的空纸杯当话筒，唱着唱着就流下了眼泪。莱万和格策面面相觑，荒诞地产生了一种互为共犯的感觉。时至深夜，格策小心翼翼地起身告别，莱万和他一起出门，目送他上一辆出租车，又折返回来。这会罗伊斯似乎平静了些，他直勾勾盯着莱万闷头收拾东西的动作。  
“你还是要走。”这甚至不是一个问句。  
“对，没错。”莱万没有抬头，他在那样的眼神里连安慰的勇气都消失了。  
“为什么是你呢，莱万。”德国人像在自言自语。  
“只不过在所有波兰人里，恰好选择了我。”他说，实际上他不太明白罗伊斯的问题指向何处，更不知道自己在回答什么。  
“你还是走吧，”罗伊斯一手撑住额头，似乎再也无法忍受这样的对话，“你也走吧。”他又看着莱万的眼睛重复了一遍。然后他不断摇头，直到莱万站到面前，俯身亲吻他为止。

莱万几乎是发狠地咬上那个德国人的嘴唇，反复舔舐。不光对方，连他也在瞬间体会到了从碰触部分传过来的深埋已久的激情与恐惧。波兰人猜想自己可能确实是疯了，过去的场景开始像走马灯一样在他的脑海中闪过：父亲将手放在他的头顶反复摩挲，告诫他要在未来扬名立万；他成为联赛最佳射手、帮助球队晋级的那天，母亲和妹妹站在场外，投来的目光充满期许与骄傲；“枪王”亨利的身影在绿茵场上散发出孤傲和威严的气息，四周的人群发出的呼喊如同拍在沙滩上的海潮般连绵不绝，令还是个孩子的他久久不能忘怀。  
但那一刻他对马尔科·罗伊斯的渴望胜过世间的一切。

罗伊斯手忙脚乱地扯住莱万的衣领，将他推开了。  
“我半个月前就说过，但你似乎没在意。你最好走吧，如果对你来说，那是个更值得——更好的未来。”他说。  
更好的未来。莱万悚然清醒过来，好像喝醉的从来不是罗伊斯，而是他。

莱万走出多特蒙德俱乐部的大门时，背包里装着一个钱包、一瓶水、一袋零食、几件换洗衣物和印着编号9和名字的球衣。除了球衣，其他东西与他第一次过来报到时并无太大区别。  
他在拜仁融入得很快，开欢迎会，介绍彼此，再参加集训，总是这些流程。收到夏训通知时莱万想到了罗伊斯来多特的第一年，他们一起参加的那一次。他和多特的队友一个接一个登上大巴，看见那个新来的年轻人坐在第一排座位上，高兴地冲他们每个人打起招呼，一头金发在透过车窗照进来的暗淡光线里闪闪发亮。那次夏训令他毕生难忘，也成为他所经历过的最为漫长的一个夏天。

“该出发了。”拜仁的队友托马斯·穆勒看了眼手表，莱万心不在焉地回应了一声。  
临上大巴前莱万收到这么一条短信：  
祝你好运，尽管你只相信机遇，当然更要祝我自己好运。再见了，埃米尔。  
“马尔科。”他低着头，右手放在胸前，口中念念有词，听上去却含糊不清。托马斯·穆勒好奇地瞟了他一眼，只当是在做某类面向命运的祈祷，他听说这个新队友来自一个波兰天主教家庭。莱万在穆勒身后将头压得更低，面部神经因为痛苦而紧绷，他不是最初也注定不会是最后一次感受到球衣压在身上的那股难以承受的重量。


End file.
